pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Powerplaying Guide/@comment-24.22.186.155-20180117205445
Great guide really useful for new players, a couple things to add/how i tend to powerplay. Early game: 1)The best source of early game income is farming vanskerry raider parties with a blunt weapon (blunt lance is the safe way that requires no skillpoints in combat) solo or with very minimal companions. Starting with 7-9 looting and 5 trade will net you a couple thousand in loot per party and then they sell for slaves for around 100-400 a piece meaning a group of 30 vanskerry raiders will net you around 10k pretty easy. One trick for getting them to spawn alot more if the game does not spawn a hideout at the beginning of the game is to ask the Fierdsvain king for a mission and it seems his first mission is always clear out the vanskerry landing site. Don't clear it out but instead kill all the spawns. I also recommend a solid horse (around 50 armor and 150 hp) so it can take a couple accidental axes/javalins and then at least 2 shields. By day 30-40 i tend to have over 150k which means enough to start enterprises everywhere. 2)Start enterprises in every city that you can, a couple of them will be owned by bad tempered lords and thus you will have to do a mission for them. I suggest dye works in every city but ethos and janos where leatherworks seem to be higher profit and more steady. While dyeworks are expensive and have a low rate of return they have a steady income that never drops below 400 and can be as high as 700, most other enterprises have a wider range and some will crash in the mid/late game and earn no profit (woolwork and bread seem to be great investments in the early game but given time they become worthless) 3)Gather companions that you want to use, for powerplay i suggest only those that you want to use for CKO trainers (Sigismund for strength,Sara for Agi, Sir Jocelyn for general training you can add a 4th low level companion to make the grind less but as long as you get Sigismund and Sara to about level 35 you can max out pretty much all STR/AGI skills and have both atributes above 40 before buying upgrades). Future lord companions (Bodice/Frederick/Donavan and even Ansen) can also be good to pickup early on as they can be leveled up to become even better lords then Roland & Alistair. For lord companions focus on INT/CHR and Leadership/Wound Treatment and path finding. Imo combat companions are not worth using for powerplaying as they take up 3 times the loot shares of a regular unit but are not 3 times more effective then high level units like hero adventures or CKO's. 4)While buying enterprises/gathering companions win tournaments everywhere in imo the easist to hardest to win are Sarleon>D'Shar>Ravenstern>>Fierdsvain>>>Empire. Sarleon is always lance so easy to cheese the AI and win without any combat skills, D'shar is also easy as you either get a bow or javalins the trick is to let the enemies kill each other (if you farmed Vanskerries you are a master of dodgeball now) then mop them up with the club or bow if you have the skills. Ravenstern is a mixed bag but mostly horses and thus easy to win. Fierdsvain is a bitch as there are no horses so with low comabt skills it can be hard to win if you get a bad team the thing here is you need to control your team like a army if it is a round with multipe teams let the other teams fight while holding your team back. Empire is just a crap shoot due to it having all forms of combat which means you/your team might really get screwed with a bad loadout on top of this 2 of its cities have tons of Shadow legion and immortals as fighters and they will wreck everyone else. Pretty much you want to get a horse and then evade enemies then mop up the survivors. 4a)As a safer alternative that does not need save scumming you can go back and farm Vanskerries again, with a small companion group the loot is still good and this can be a great way for them to level up as well. 5)Whichever way you choose spend about 30 days doing so which should end up with 200k+ in the bank. 6)Work on relations with the villages around the city you want to hold Laria and Ethos make good target as then have 4+ villages and thus will high relations can rally over 100 troops per day with high relations. Also work on relations with 2-3 good lords in the faction your looking to join. Midgame: 1)Swear your sword to a king when said faction is at war with the city you want to take, if possible become marshall right away if not this is where having 2-3 good lords as friends comes in handy get them to follow you and siege your desired city. 2)You really want to form your CKO in the first or second city you can as they take about a year to train up without editting the game. 3)Take cities whenever you can in my experiance with high renown and lord relations you can take 3 cities before worrying about being denied. 4)Farm lords in battles release the good/upstanding ones for relations/honor and ransom all the rest, it is pretty easy to get to 300 honor (which makes knights pretty much free) and get alot of money doing this. Late game: 1)Rebel, for me this happens at the 4th city pretty much always. Honestly money has never been a problem for me come lategame i tend to have over 1 million even after equiping my CKO's, people that have money problems end game tend to not start the game with a good economic basis. Garrisons are important and really depend on how you want to play the best way is just stuffing them full of the free low tier units your steward recruits from villages but if your playing with a regular army then stuffing them full of mid tier units (level 20 and lower) is a good idea as they are very cheap and effective while also allowing you to replenish your army quickly. CKO armies are the best powerplaying method by far cheaper/more effective then hero adventures/other high end units and if you have 300+ honor these guys are pretty much free at the price of 500''' Denars and 10 honor. '''(the price of leveling a commoner unit from tier 1 to top is not far off from 500 denars) An army of 200 trained CKO's can steamroll the entire map with ease, i have taken on marshall armies outnumbered 10:1 at 500 battlesize and still won (sure my army was pretty much completely wounded) CKO Sergeants are actully very useful as well as they cost 40% of a knight but are 90%+ effective as a knight. 2)Time for blitzkrieg, with at least 10 engineering you can take multipe cities/castles in a single day (personally i keep cities and give castles/villages to lords) imprison everything but good/upstanding lords and do not let them out on bail (for me i only let a lord out if the payout is over 20k) sure you lose 1 honor each time you refuse bail but imo fighting the same lords over and over again is annoying.